The Mercenaries of Fazbear's
by TheWildMeower
Summary: Steve West, A Mercenary working for Fazbear entertainment, has been hired along with two others, to take care of the "Endoskeleton without a costume" Problem. Follow him on his adventure. The Mercenaries of Fazbear's.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, snowy evening at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Steve West, 23, was the 24/7 guard at Freddy's. He found out about the place from his friend, Mike, who had worked there for the Night shift. Mikes only recommendation to Steve was that he watch out for the manager. "I got fired for apparently 'tampering with the animatronics.' It was Bullshit after all I went through with those…things. You sure you want to work there Stevie. I know that you're looking for a thrill, but you could…. Die." Mike said.

"I can handle it. I mean, I wasn't on the S.W.A.T team for 5 years for nothing. I'll bring protection. Don't worry." But Steve was worried. Killer animatronics. Doesn't sound fun. "I should bring some serious heat." The company was tired of this whole "endoskeleton without a suit" situation. They had lost 56 night guards to the animatronics in the 30 years since the "bite". They had hired Steve, Lance Johnson, and the Famous "Joe Hoare", Grandson of Mike Hoare, as Mercenaries. Their job was to watch the animatronics. They were allowed to bring whatever weapons that they could bring. Steve brought his favorite shotgun, a snub nosed revolver that had saved his life plenty of times, and a Bowie knife.

"HEY! Buddy. Wake the FUCK up. It's 11:54. The managers about to leave." That was Lance. He was very loud and to the point. "Hey calm down, im up. No need to scream. " I said hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"OK, Asshole. Next time I'll leave you for Freddy. And by the way, you might want to put on your Kevlar. These animatronics got tough claws." I had been Napping on the show stage next to Chica the chick. I figured if they only move at night, why not take advantage of her fur. Bad move.

"Were will everyone be stationed?" asked Joe. "I will take pirates cove."

"Ok. I will take the dining hall. "said Lance

"Well I guess I have the Security Room. We will stay in our spot and then patrol around the building at one. Affirmative?" I said.

"Affirmative. Lets get this show on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat down in the ugly leather chair in the security office. HE laid his shotgun by the desk. "Well, might as well pick up the tablet. Lets check on them. HEY JOE! Wave to the camera!" Joe looked at the pirate cove camera and Gave a nice hand gesture to me. "Keep an eye on the stage, Lance."

"Will do."

"Looks like everyone is in their place. GOODBYE Sir !" I screamed

"Goodnight guys. Make sure the animatronics don't leave their spot. I hired you guys for a reason. Goodbye!" The manager left and locked the front door, as he always does to make sure the animatronics don't escape, if something does happen to us. Wow. Steve thought about the situation that he was in. "I wonder if the animatronics talk to each other?" he thought. "I wonder if they are friends? You never know... They are so mysterious. OH, how I would love to know your secrets animatronics." Steve was in deep thought, and wasn't paying attention to the cameras. It would be his worst mistake of the night.

"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK! IT'S THE FUCKIN FOX!" This snapped Steve out of his trance, and he looked down at the tablet. He saw Foxy with his hook stuck in Joe's Kevlar. "HELP GUYS HELP ME! GET THIS DAMN FOX OFF OF ME!"

"JOE!" Steve and Lance screamed in unison. Steve grabbed his shotgun and ran for Foxy's pirate cove. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Steve screamed as he wacked foxy in the head with the blunt end of his shotgun.

**CLUNK!**

Foxy screeched and whimpered, and then while he was whimpering, Lance pressed the button on the back of his exoskeleton, and Foxy Powered down. "GOODNIGHT,SWEET PRINCE" said Joe as he kicked A Powered down Foxy.

"Are you okay Joe?" I asked.

"Yeah, im fine. He only got my vest."

"UMMM...GUYS...BONNIE IS NOT ON STAGE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Guys, its..." Steve looked at his watch. "It's 3:05 everyone. Only a couple more hours." Steve was sweating now.

"Lets patrol around the building. That cock face bunny can't hide forever." said Lance.

"Sounds like a plan. When you find him, scream as loud as you can. Lets get started." Steve patrolled around the building for a while until he finally decided to check backstage. "Hello. Any killer bunnies in here?" Steve walked in and immediately noticed all of the animatronic heads. There was a Freddy Fazbear suit sitting upright on the table. Steve flashed his flashlight at the suit and... "OH,FUCK" He screamed. There were eyeballs hanging out of the eye holes and there was a second row of teeth in the mouth.

Lance and Joe rushed in. "Are you...OH MY GOD." Joe vomited on lance's shoes.

"Eyyy, watch the shoes, you Irish prick. You aint ever seen eyeballs hanging out of a costume before."

**RAAAAAAH**

Bonnie jumped into the storage room and grabbed Steve by the neck. "KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Steve Screamed. Lance punched Bonnie in the side.

"OWWWWWWWW! Note to self: Don't punch robots." While Lance tried to shake off the pain, Joe jumped on Bonnie's back and stabbed him in his exoskeleton neck with his knife. Oil squirted everywhere. Bonnie let go of Steve, and threw Joe off of his back. Lance recovered from the bad punch, and finished Bonnie off with a pistol shot to the head.

"That takes care of that piece of shit." Lance said. "Now lets go to the dining hall." The trio sat at a table in the dining room recovering from their wounds.

"Look at Freddy up on that stage. Its like he's taunting us. I'd love to just go up there and..."

"Hey. Calm down. You will get your chance, Lance." Steve interrupted. Steve was always the most sensible of the group.

**RIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG**

That was the morning bell. Time to wait for the manager.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, boys. How was the night." Said the Manager.

"Oh, it was just FAB, Evan" Lance said sarcastically.

"Would you like to go again tonight?"

"I would rather get a BJ from Chica, Ye bloody wanker" Said Joe. Joe always had that look. The look that he wanted to rip you limb from limb. "But yes, its in our contract to stay day and night for a couple of weeks, Sir."

"OK. You boys have _fun_. We have a birthday scheduled at two, then its smooth sailing till 12:00." Evan Mews, the manager. He was a complete asshole. He barely knew how to count, let alone run a business.

**11:49**

"I will be going now, guys. See you on the flip side. Have fun, and watch out for Freddy. He gets more active on a Wednesday." He locked the door, and left the mercenaries alone.

"Ok, everyone. Lets get set up for tonight. every one to your post." Steve went to the security office and laid his shotgun in the desk. He lifted up the tablet and was ready to get started.

**DING DING**

"THATS THE 12:00 BELL,EVERYONE! GET READY." They all heard the front door open.

"Oh, hey guys I forgot my keys by pirate cove." Said the manager.

"DONT GO OVER THERE!" They all screamed. But he was far past saving.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHKK**

"AHHHHHHH." Screamed the manager. Steve rushed out to pirate cove to try and help. He found Evan dead in a pool of his own blood, and foxy standing over him.

"I WILL MAKE YE WALK DA PLANK, ME LADDIE. GIVE MEH DA BOOTY." Said Foxy. Steve took out his snub nose and put a round right into his chest. It barely made a dent.

"FUCK."

Out of nowhere, Lance kicked the back of Foxy's leg and it broke. The injured fox let out a wail, but Lance finished him of with a stomp.

"That takes care of him finally. He wont fuck off."


	5. Chapter 5

***Just a quick author note, most of the time the letters in bold are the Animatronics. Also, in this universe the animatronics can talk and show emotions.* Enjoy!**

"Ok, So now what. We can sit here to die, or we can take action. Take the fight to those fucking animatronics." Lance was ready to destroy them all. You could see the look in his eyes. It frightened Steve.

"H-How about we just wait for them to attack us, so we can explain to the company why his animatronics are...well destroyed. He did hire us to...take care of the situation. Lets finish it, once and for all. Ok?"

"Affirmative, Private Pyle!" Lance said.

"Eyyy, Fuck You!" Steve said as he started to patrol the building with his shotgun ready.

**Huh HAUH HAUH AHUH**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Steve Screamed.

"Oh, That's just Freddy. He's not on stage. Chica left too." Joe said.

Steve thought, "Two animatronics to deal with. Ugh. Can this job get any harder." Steve walked down the west hall and made his way to the damp security office. He didn't feel like staying, so he left using the east hall.

**WWWAAAAAAIIHHHHLLLL**

Steve heard two gunshots coming from the kitchen. "HOLY FUCK! ITS FREDDY! HELLLPPPP!HELP..."Joe Screamed.

**SNAP!**

Steve ran to the kitchen and found Joe dead on the floor. He had a note on his body that read "ITS ME!" Lance stepped in the kitchen. He screamed when he saw the body on the floor.

"WHY, OH WHY! YOU IRISH CUNT!" Lance sobbed and fell down to his knees. Steve went over to comfort Lance.

"Come on, man. We can still avenge him. Lets kill the rest of these cocks."


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey, Mercenaries! Happy Thanksgiving. Make sure to Favorite and follow, and have a great day. Review if you'd like. I would like some feedback.***

Steve and Lance were loading up their guns to get ready to fight. "Lets go to the dining hall and rethink our strategy." They laid a tarp over Joe's body and made their way to the dining hall. "Let me just grab something I left in the office. Ill meet you in the dining hall, Lance"

**UGHGH**

...

Steve woke up backstage. "Ugh. What happened? LANCE!"

**WACK!**

Chica slapped Steve. "**ShUt THe FUck uP YoU MEaT BaG!" **Chica said in a malfunctioning robot voice. Steve saw an empty Foxy suit on the table. "**YoU Killed OuR FAxY. We ARe GOiNG To MAke You ThE NeW FoXy."** Steve saw Freddy come out of the shadows and approach him.

"**It's Me!"** Freddy said. Freddy then slapped Steve so hard across the face that he was knocked unconscious.

...

Steve slowly opened his eyes. "**The Procedure is done, Chica. He now Knows the 'joy of creation.'" **

"What? What the fuck did you do to me." Chica handed Steve a mirror. "HOLY FUCK!" When Steve looked in the mirror, he saw that He was looking at foxy.

"**We MAde YoU Into FOxY!**" Chica ran to Steve and hugged him. "**We HAvE OUR FaxY BacK!"**

Steve didn't know what to do. "What happened to Lance?" Steve looked to his right and saw a bonnie suit looking at him.

"What the FUCK. Lance? Is that you?"

"OH, FUCK! Steve! YOUR FOXY!"

"I could tell. And your Bonnie." Steve went over and hugged Lance.

"How will I run my seven Eleven!" Lance screamed.

"Well lets make the best of this, Lance." Chica looked at them both excitedly.

"**NeW FrIendS!**" She screeched. Freddy came over to them and greeted them.

"Welcome to the gang."


	7. Chapter 7

** TWO MONTHS LATER**

Steve, or Soxy, as Lance called him, was sitting in the dining hall listening to the radio. To take out some of the emotions he was feeling, he decided to borrow a fedora from backstage, turn the radio all the way up, and dance on stage.

"**I heard somebody say 'BURN FREDDY BURN' burn the Fazbear downnn"**

"HEY!" Freddy said as he walked in. "After all I've done for you!"

"Well you did ruin my life..." Soxy said.

"BUT...I gave you a new one."

"Well maybe I didn't fucking..."

"Hey calm down you two." Lance interrupted. Steve had grew closer to Lance in the past two months. His only human friend. Well, Not as human anymore.

"Ok, Ok" Steve said. "I don't know how you stay so happy. We technically died. Look at this." Steve tossed the paper to Lance. It was the obituaries.

"I wouldn't go back to human life if I could. This is so much better." Steve didn't bother trying to convince Lance. He got used to not being able to.

...

They all met in the dining hall later that day. It was their daily "talk time" as Freddy called it. Let everyone get their feelings out. While Freddy was talking, Steve interrupted.

"Do you guys ever miss the real Bonnie and Foxy."

Everyone went silent and stared at Steve.

"W-What?"

"Of course we miss them, Stevie. But you are literally in their bodies. you ARE them. So no, not really." Freddy said. For the next hour they small talked until Lance said something strange.

"Why?"

"Why what, Lonnie?"

"Why didn't you just kill us like Joe?"

"Because we saw potential in you. And we wanted new friends. We hated being around the same people around. And..."

"And what?"Lance said.

"AND I LOVE YOU STEVE!" Chica blurted out.


	8. Chapter 8

"W-WHAT!?" Lance screamed. The animatronics argued while Steve was in shock. After a few minutes Steve knew what he wanted to say.

"I-I L-Love Y-YOU Too!" Steve said, stuttering. He wasn't sure how Chica would react. He has grown to love her over the past months he has spent as an animatronic. She was always so kind to him. Guess he knows why.

"R-really?" Chica said.

"Yes. A lot."

"Oh, Steve. I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged, and Chica kissed Steve. Steve was shocked and then went along with it. Lance and Freddy sat there with their jaws dropped.

"We will leave you two alone..." Lance said. Freddy and Lance left, and left the couple alone.

"What do you want to do?"

**AUHHHHH**

There was a gunshot, and they ran over to see what happened. When they got there, Freddy was dead.

"LANCE! What the fuck did you do!"

"I ended our suffering." Lance then pointed his gun at Steve. "You understand."

_**Two Hours later**_

"Reporter Stacy Sullivan on the scene. Homicide at Freddy Fazbear's Tonight, where there has been a brutal Mass murder. All of the animatronics found inside have been killed. This includes Foxy the fox, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chick, and Freddy the bear. The police are currently investigating, and they believe that one of the animatronics snapped, but they don't know who. More on this story as news arises."


End file.
